Integrated circuits are vulnerable to damage from an electrostatic discharge (ESD) event. An ESD event can occur when a charged object (e.g., human body, component of machinery, a cell phone) physically contacts an integrated circuit (IC). ESD damage to the IC occurs when the amount of charge exceeds the capacity of the conduction path through the IC. Some IC chips include ESD protection mechanisms to prevent damage caused by an ESD event. The ESD protection mechanism can be located on the IC chip at each input terminal and each output terminal. Some ESD protection mechanisms include a transistor structure to absorb the energy from the ESD event without damaging the other components of the IC chip.